


To Eat A Heart

by OtakuPie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Cutting, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Dark Trafalgar Law, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Law has a surgical kink, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Luffy's kink is whatever sounds fun, M/M, More Fluff Than Originally Intended, Possessive Monkey D. Luffy, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sexy murder times, Smut, and a biting kink, just doing whatever he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPie/pseuds/OtakuPie
Summary: Luffy's always loved meat, we all know this, but what his crew doesn't know is that there's a specific type of meat that he considers his favourite.Trafalgar Law's crew choose to ignore their captain's occasional carnivorous cravings.These two pirate captains that couldn't seem more different at a glance, but both share a taste for violence and for human flesh.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 92
Kudos: 227





	1. Prologue

The first time Law tasted human flesh was while he was escaping Flevance. While he hid amongst the bodies his stomach cried out for food. He was starving, so he ate.

When he joined up with Doflamingo he didn’t need to eat the meat from other people, but no other meat seemed to hit the spot quite like human did. Maybe it was because it’s the meat that saved him from starvation. Maybe it’s because the thought tickled his murder itch. Or maybe it’s just because he really liked the taste of it.

On one of his first missions, he had been left alone in a cabin not far from the hideout of some thugs that thought they could edge in on Doflamingo’s territory. One of the thugs had run and tried to take cover in the cabin, not knowing Law was there.

There was food left there. It’s not like he was starving. But he just wanted to try it again. He was curious.

So he cut off a chunk of the man’s leg and cooked it over the fire. He was curious, but he also wasn’t going to just eat some raw meat.

It was delicious. He devoured it and went to cut off some more when Buffalo and Baby 5 arrived.

They asked Law what he was doing. “Making sure he’s dead.” Was the excuse that the boy came up with on the spot.

A couple weeks later, Law felt the itch again to eat human meat when he had killed some nobody and was standing there looking at the body.

“What are you thinking?” a voice asked him.

“I want to eat it.” Law replied simply. A laugh erupted behind him and Law realised that it had been Doflamingo who had asked the question. Which he had just answered.

“Well then, let’s get a chef in here.” Doflamingo said with a laugh. And he did. It was one of the best stakes that Law had ever had. Nicely cooked with proper seasoning. Not the raw and sick meat he had eaten while escaping Flevance, and not the plain meat he had eaten in that cabin.

After that, Doflamingo had brought back some human meat from wherever he had been the past week and had it cooked for Law. But it just didn’t taste quite right. Something was missing.

“Maybe it’s because you didn’t hunt it yourself.” Doflamingo suggested.

So next time Law went on a mission, Doflamingo had him pick out one of the nobodies to kill and eat.

It was delicious. That had indeed been what was missing from his last meal of human meat.

Doflamingo was more than willing to accommodate Law’s tastes and took the boy to get some more every so often.

It was an open secret amongst the inner circle of the family that Law was a cannibal. Buffalo and Baby 5 had tried to tease Law about it, but he didn’t really care what they had to say, and simply threatened to eat them too if they didn’t shut up. 

When Corazon had kidnapped him to find the dying boy a doctor, he had tried to talk the boy out of his cannibalistic habits, but, as Law got weaker and closer to death, he decided that he had to prioritise keeping this small child’s will to live, well, alive.

Five months into their doctor search, Law was barely holding on, and Cora-san decided to look the other way as Law killed the latest doctor and ate some of his favourite meat.

One month later Law ate human flesh again. Cora-san’s heart. He did it so that a piece of his saviour would always be with him.

* * *

Luffy first ate human meat when he was attacked by a thug who had ventured a little too far into the jungle while Luffy was hunting for lunch.

Luffy looked at the man, then at his rumbling tummy, before shrugging. Meat was meat. So he cooked it up like he would any other meat and ate the whole man. He had a new favourite meat now.

Ace had found his little brother just after he finished eating another man a few months later. He had been curious why his brother disappeared every so often at lunch time, and so followed him.

“Lu! What the fuck are you doing?!” He yelled running over to pull the femur from his brother’s hands.

“Eating.” Luffy had replied as if Ace was an idiot, but not meeting Ace’s eyes.

“But that’s a human!”

“Meat is meat.” Luffy said with a shrug, still avoiding Ace's gaze.

“Y-yeah, but… You don’t eat  **people** !” Ace couldn’t believe that he had to explain this.

“I do…” Luffy said quietly, barely loud enough to hear.

“H-how long have you been eating people?” Ace asked, almost scared of the revelation that his innocent, happy-go-lucky brother was a cannibal, and had apparently been for a while.

“A while… It’s delicious.” Luffy replied looking almost ashamed, like he was actually embarrassed by being found out, which at least told Ace that Luffy understood that eating people was bad… He hoped.

“Please don’t tell Dadan or Makino or Ji-chan.” Luffy begged his big brother, but Ace seemed to ignore his pleas as he grabbed Luffy by the arm and dragged him kicking and screaming, planning to tell Dadan. She’d know what to do.

When they got there Makino was waiting outside the hut with some new clothes and a basket full of lunch.

Ace started slowing down. He didn’t want to tell Makino, sweet, innocent Makino, that he’d just found Luffy eating a man.

Luffy bounded out of his hold and towards Makino chatting to her excitedly about some cool snake he had seen while out hunting. And Ace got swept up in his brother’s energy, forgetting about what he’d seen only twenty minutes ago. Trying to actively ignore the glimpses of blood he catches on his baby brother.

Ace tried to tell Dadan later that night, but she straight up didn’t believe him. 

Ace never did manage to convince Luffy to not eat people.


	2. Meeting

Luffy had never told his crew of his peculiar eating habit. He got a weird sense of pleasure from keeping his darker side from his crew, he even avoided killing in front of them. He kept up a mask of innocence that he knew wouldn’t last forever, but enjoyed the game of hiding it nonetheless.

* * *

When Luffy’s eyes met Law’s in the auction house he felt something he had never quite felt before. Mesmerised by the golden shine of his irises. His eyes trailed to the hand that held a large sword, a tattooed hand that…

“IS THAT A BEAR?! So cool!”

* * *

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin all knew of Law’s cannibalism, and honestly, they couldn’t say they minded all that much. Their captain had saved their lives many times over throughout the years, and they were pirates afterall. 

Still Law liked to kill, carve and cook up his meat on his own, and as he got older, he found that there was a different kind of joy he got from it, that he didn’t want to share with anyone else.

* * *

“The marines have already surrounded the building.” Law said with a hint of amusement at his fellow pirate captain, who had just punched a fucking tentryuubito! Things were getting very interesting.

Law had a similar feeling when their eyes met, also not sure what it was. 

He couldn’t help but laugh when the stawhatted captain's attention was drawn to his first mate and best friend. Because, yes, Bepo is very cool.

Their meeting was cut short by Rayleigh’s appearance, the subsequent fight and separation. But the seeds of what was to come had been planted.


	3. Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut... does this really count tho? Since it's so short? And not especially detailed?
> 
> I do want to write longer chapters, but it's just not working out that way so far ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Normally, when Law's elbow deep in a patient, he can keep those pesky urges under control. When he's performing surgery, he's a doctor, not a cannibalistic pirate.

Luffy though. He sliced the rubbery skin which piqued his interest in the way it moved and felt compared to normal skin. He kept getting distracted by it as he tried to piece the rival captain back together.

The smell as he cut away the dead burnt flesh was a noxious mixture of burnt rubber and iron. He could feel a headache coming on as the scent filled the room. But he couldn't deny that this was definitely the most fun he's had during a surgery.

* * *

Once he was done, Law left Luffy in the care of his crew for clean up and bandaging, and entered the shower.

He stood there exhausted but pleased, as he watched the water swirl down the drain. His thoughts dwelling on the operation he just performed.

The stretch of his skin. The smell of his blood. The tension of his rubbery muscle. His thin waist. He could wrap his hands around those hips. Hold them firm while he...

Wait what?

Oh. So that's what this is. Law had never felt sexual attraction like this before, it was new, exciting, and a little frightening.

But they say fear is an aphrodisiac.

Law reached for his hardening dick with one hand, slowly sliding it up and down his length, as he brought the other to his mouth, making a small cut on one of his fingers as he sucked and licked.

He felt his cock getting harder as he allowed the metallic taste of blood to fill his mouth while he sucked on his own fingers. Fingers that had just been slicing through that intriguing rubber flesh. 

The thought made him moan.

As he brought himself to climax, he bit his lip hard, as he imagined biting on the rubbery lips of his latest patient.

Coming down from his orgasm, Law began to truly realise what he had just done. He had gotten off not just to blood, not just to gore, but to a person.

A person who has just lost someone precious.

Fuck. Now he felt like a piece of shit. 


	4. Check-up

Law didn't feel like a piece of shit for long. At least not about  _ that _ anyway… But he still decided to keep Luffy at a distance until he left.

As such, it wasn't until six months later that Luffy got to properly meet the man who had saved his life.

Law paid a visit to Ruskaina to check on Luffy's condition. That's what he claimed. 

"Who're you?" The rubber pirate asked when he saw Law approaching, a hint of familiarity tingling in the back of his mind.

"Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates and reason you still draw breath." Law said with a smirk, trying to act cool.

He spent the past six months analyzing his own feelings for his rival, and decided he needed more data to work with. Was this simply attraction, or possibly something deeper? If it was something more than simple attraction, it would explain why he had felt gross after masterbating that time after surgery.

"Ah! Torao!" Luffy exclaimed in recognition. "You were with the talking bear!"

Law's cool persona was thrown for a loop at Luffy's words. What the fuck is a Torao? Is that meant to be a nickname?

"His name is Bepo." Come on Law, don't get caught up in his pace.

"Thanks for saving my life." Luffy said, staring directly into Law's soul, through his golden eyes.

The surgeon was held by the intense gaze of the rubber captain, honestly at a loss for what to say. He could feel his cheeks heat up as a light blush dusted them.

It felt like they had been standing there like that for ages when Luffy broke eye contact and smiled brightly. "I like you." Was all the younger man said before grabbing Law's arm and dragging him to the temporary camp.

"Mugiwara-ya, I need you to take off your shirt so I can check everything is healing properly." 

Luffy gave Law a questioning look, wondering why he'd need to check something that's long healed, but complied with the doctor's request anyway.

The skin had healed so nicely around the scar tissue. It was incredible. He muttered to himself as he poked and prodded the area, then used his fruit to check on the internal damage.

Luffy couldn't help but be captivated by how handsome the other man was with such an intense look in his eyes.

It was then that Law noticed that his patient's heart was starting to beat faster, and took his eyes off the surprisingly scar free heart to see Luffy staring at him with an intense curiosity, and a frankly adorable blush across his cheeks.

Gold eyes watched brown as they traced his hands, arms, and shoulders. He saw the other captain swallow as eyes trailed across the tattoos displayed on his chest. 

Luffy couldn't help but think that he wanted to touch those tattoos.

When their eyes met once more, Law felt the heart in his hand skip a beat as it sped up just a little more.

Law smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked, putting the organ back in place and brought his face level with Luffy's, feeling compelled to get closer. 

"Yeah… but I don't… It feels... weird…" Luffy said, unsure of what exactly it was he feeling for the other pirate, having never experienced anything like this before.

"Weird?" Law questioned, backing away slightly when he realised just how close he had gotten. He came to analyze, not seduce. Focus damn it!

Luffy nodded, then placed a hand on his stomach, "Here," he moved his hand to gesture at his crotch, unsure why he was embarrassed to be saying this, "and there."

Luffy's words told Law that Luffy was feeling something for him in that moment, even if he didn't understand what, and the thought excited him. Rational thought was slowly slipping away, replaced by the urge to kiss the rubber captain. So he did.

Luffy startled at the move, eyes wide and confused for a moment too long as Law pulled away, clearly embarrassed by his actions.

"Sorry, I di-..."

"Again." Luffy said, interrupting whatever it was that Law was going to say and throwing his arms around the other's neck and pulling him in to kiss again.

It was awkward as neither had much, if any, experience with kissing, but the feel of it was addicting.

Law nipped at Luffy's lower lip and was rewarded by a gasp that allowed his tongue entrance.

Luffy was surprised by how good it felt to have Torao's tongue explore his mouth and pressed his torso closer while he moved his own tongue to do the same to Torao.

Law let out a moan when Luffy's tongue wrapped around his as only a rubber tongue can. It was really weird, but he couldn't deny that the move sent a tingle down his body, right to his hardening dick.

Oh the things a rubber tongue could do.

Luffy moaned when he felt his own rapidly hardening cock rub against Torao's. More. He wanted more. Even though he wasn't sure what more meant in this case.

Hearing the moan escape from his rival captain's throat was like music to Law's ears. His own groan in response seemed to excite the rubber man in his arms, who had begun running a hand through Law's hair while the other pulled him flush to his chest.

When Law pushed him to the ground and ran an exploratory hand down his sides, stopping to grab at his thigh, Luffy realised what this was.

"This is that sex thing, right?" He asked, looking at the flushed face of the man above him.

"Do you want it to be?" Came the husky reply.

Law was surprised by his own actions, scared of their implications, and his rational brain was telling him to stop, but right now, he  _ really _ didn't want to stop.

"I-I think so." Luffy said as he grabbed onto the front of Law's button up shirt to ground himself. He felt so weird and unsure, it's something he wasn't used to, not knowing what to do next. 

"How much do you know about sex?" Law asked, wanting to make sure the two of them were on the same page.

"The basics I guess," Luffy answered with a slight shrug, "Makino said it'd be her failure as an adult if we set out to be pirates without knowing what sex is and how to do it safely."

Law was glad to hear that the younger captain wasn't completely ignorant on the topic.

"So you know what I mean when I say that right now I want to fuck you?" Law said breathily in Luffy's ear, causing him to shudder.

Luffy nodded, using his grip on Torao's shirt to pull him in for another kiss, however, Torao pulled away.

"Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me how I do that." In the handful of sexual encounters Law had in his earlier years, he had never had the urge to encourage his partner to talk dirty, or even at all, and so was curious to see where this new urge went.

Of course his command also doubled as a way to ensure consent can be and is being given.

Luffy felt overwhelmed by his new feelings. Not only was the arousal new, but he felt himself melt a little when Law gave him the command. 

"I-I wa-want Torao to fuck me," Luffy said with a stuttering breath as Law's hand ran back up his side.

Hearing Luffy say that sent a wave of pleasure through Law. Such dirty words coming from such pretty lips. He re-captured them with his own, rougher than before, biting and licking until he could taste the tang of blood.

Law hadn't meant to do that, but Luffy didn't seem to mind.

Luffy froze for a split second when Torao bit him hard enough to draw blood, he wanted to be angry, but found it only added to his enjoyment.

The pain mixed deliciously with his pleasure as the two continued to basically dry hump each other, pants not coming off until Luffy answered the second command.

Law pulled away from the kiss to look at the flushed face under him. Luffy's tongue swiped at the corner of his mouth that was bleeding, eyes still closed for a second as he savoured the taste.

Then Law kissed his way along Luffy's jaw to his ear, leaving a little trail of bloody saliva.

"Tell me how you want me to do that." Law whispered into the half-way wrecked pirate's ear.

"I want you t-to," started Luffy, fumbling in his brain for words he'd never cared about before, "I want you to fill my hole with your cock and fuck me 'til I cum." Luffy declared, proud of himself for remembering the terms he had heard people use.

"Fuck. How can someone look so cute when they say something so dirty?" Law asked, in awe of the sight under him. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll write the actual sex, hence M instead of E. But anyway how was it?
> 
> Next time: "No way, you eat people too?!"


	5. Running

Rayleigh returned to the camp the next morning, having stayed away for the night to give the two captains some privacy.

He was unsurprised to find the two messily cocooned next to the mostly dead embers of the campfire.

"Doctor Trafalgar." Rayleigh said just loud enough to stir the man from sleep.

Law grumbled as he opened his eyes to look at the man who had just addressed him, angry that such a pleasant sleep had been disturbed, before his fast morphed into a look of mortification at being seen in such an obvious 'had sex' state.

"I take it he passed your check up?" Rayleigh inquired, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

Law stammered an affirmative response before clearing his throat and stating that, yes, Mugiwara-ya had healed nicely. A blush of embarrassment not leaving his cheeks, and he avoided looking directly at the Dark King while speaking. Fuck, he wished he was wearing pants…

"Captain!" Law looked panicked as Bepo, Shachi and Penguin entered the clearing too.

Upon noticing their captain's state Shachi and Penguin high fived and said something about Ikakku owing them 50 beli. Bepo on the other hand, seemed to not care at all.

Rayleigh couldn't help but laugh at the antics of youth, but decided to cut the surgeon some slack by tossing him his pants, which had been thrown over the stump seat at some point.

Of course Law didn't see this act as being merciful.

In the ruckus, Luffy had woken up and sleepily taken in the goings ons.

"Don't laugh at Traffy… Mean Rayleigh…" Luffy said with, what Law considered, an adorable pout, before turning to the three Heart Pirates, but being interrupted by his stomach before he could say anything.

"Food!" Was all anyone heard as the rubber man threw back the blanket, not caring that he was completely naked, found and put on his shorts, because who goes hunting with their family jewels swinging around (especially when they can stretch and get caught on stuff… Luffy's never making that mistake again…), and declared he was going to get breakfast, before disappearing into the trees.

Law put his pants on under the blanket as Penguin and Shachi teased him relentlessly. Bepo simply getting his captain's shirt and passing it to the irate man who was making threats about amputations.

Law found himself looking into the trees where Luffy had disappeared. This was not good. He really couldn't afford to catch feelings. Even though the memories of the surprisingly soft words of praise had brought a soft smile to his face.

* * *

"Your tattoos are so cool."

"Torao's eyes are so pretty."

"I like it when you smile like that."

"Traffy feels so good."

* * *

Fuck! Stop it! Law mentally shook himself and stood up, clothes now on.

"Come, we're leaving." He said simply to his oldest crewmates and friends.

They tried to protest his decision, claiming they should at least wait for Luffy so he can say goodbye, but a stern glare shut them up and had Bepo apologising. 

Law just couldn't risk seeing that smile once more. If he did, he feared he might never be able to leave it again.

He had come to gauge his own feelings for his rival captain, and now he regretted getting his answer.

* * *

When Luffy came back to the camp dragging a monstrous boar, he knew he wouldn't see Torao there. He had felt the other leave the camp and go outside his, for now, rather small observation haki range. But seeing it empty bar Rayleigh still hurt.

Of course, Luffy's never been good with loneliness, but this was a whole other beast.

Heartbreak.

He'd felt loss, abandonment, a little betrayal even, but not heartbreak. And he  _ REALLY _ didn't like it.

So of course, he dropped the boar and raced to the shore, hoping Torao hadn't left yet.

But he had.

And Luffy felt lonely and heartbroken.

He knew why Torao left. He was always good at reading others. He knew that the man had been scared of his own feelings. But he also knew that was stupid.

Stupid Torao.

If you want something, just take it. We're pirates afterall. We're supposed to be free.

What's trapping you Torao? Why aren't you free?


	6. Return

It wasn't even a month before Law found himself heading back to Ruskaina. Not that it was his idea. His crew had banded together to betray him by making him face his feelings.

He admits he was more irritable and craved the warmth of the rubber captain that had allowed him one of the best night's sleep in years when he went to bed. Consequently making him have worse sleep.

* * *

He shouldn't have been surprised when Luffy greeted him with a fist to the face. Honestly he deserved it.

"Stupid Torao. Why'd you leave!?"

"Because I was afraid."

"I know that. It's stupid. So why!?"

"I-I… It wouldn't work."

"Why not!?"

"Because, we're enemies. Rival pirate captains, both aiming for the crown."

"So why come back!?" Luffy knew he was getting close to the real reason. He just needed to get all this stupid overthought stuff outta the way first.

"I didn't... my crew…"

"You could have ordered them not to. So tell me why!?"

"Because I missed you. There? You happy? It was only one night, but I've spent the last month trying not to think about it, about you, and how good it made me feel. Not just the sex either. Sleeping next to you was… It was nice…" Law began to peeter out towards the end of his rant, face bright red as he realised he had basically just confessed to Luffy.

Luffy's face softened and he flung himself around Torao, relishing being able to hold him. "I missed you too." Was whispered gently in Traffy's ear.

Luffy pulled back just enough to look Torao in the eyes. "So why did you leave?" 

Law's breathing hitched as brown eyes stared into his eyes, making him feel like all his emotions were being laid bare.

"Because I can't lose it again. That smile. I can't… Too many have died… I can't lose another..." tears began to flow more freely than he'd let them in a long time.

"Don't be silly Traffy," Luffy said while running his fingers through Law's hair as he held the crying man close, "I won't die. Not until I become Pirate King."


	7. Set Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the short one, I'll get to promised 'sexy murder times' soon I swear

"Why don't you come with us for a bit? I'm sure Captain would like it." Penguin asked Luffy, receiving a glare from Law, as he, Shachi, Bepo, Law, and Rayleigh all sat around the camp chatting.

"But I have to train." Luffy said as he took a bite of meat. Kinda disappointed it wasn't human, which he hadn't had in  _ ages _ .

"Oh come on. Just for a little while? We'll be fighting lots of pirates and marines~" Shachi managed to say before Law kicked him in the shin. The movement jostled Luffy (who basically had Law sitting on his lap in an awkward almost hug because it's hard to cuddle AND eat), causing some meat to fall off Luffy's plate, onto Law's lap, much to the latter's displeasure.

"Hmm… That sounds fun, and I do wanna spend more time with Torao… but I have to get stronger so I can protect my crew," was Luffy's reply.

"You have hit a bit of a training block. Perhaps a change of pace is what you need." Rayleigh spoke up, remembering how low his student had been feeling this past month. His comment received a thumbs up from Shachi and Penguin.

"Great!" The pair exclaimed in unison. 

"All we need now is your a-okay, Captain." Said Penguin.

"I think it's a good idea," added Bepo, "sorry…"

"Don't apologise!" Penguin and Shachi responded.

"Shishishi, I like your crew Torao. They're funny." Luffy said laughing at their antics.

"Yeah… they're pretty great…" said Law softly.

"Aw, what was that Captain?" Shachi teased.

"I said I'd toss you in a lake!" Law's response triggered more laughter from Luffy, who had thankfully finished his food and therefore couldn't drop any more food on Law. "Anyway… if Rayleigh thinks it's a good idea, I don't see why not…"

"Yay! More time with Torao!" Luffy said, hugging Torao a little tighter in his excitement. He probably would have kissed him too if Traffy hadn't made it clear he was uncomfortable with doing such acts in front of others. Luffy thought it was stupid, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Law did still lean into the hug though, enjoying the warmth of the other's touch.

"You'll need a disguise though, it's too soon for you to re-emerge." Said Rayleigh seriously.

"Uni could make him a mask," suggested Shachi.

"Yeah, then he'd just have to not use his devil fruit," finished Penguin.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy announced, jumping to his feet in excitement.


	8. Tour

Torao's ship was so cool! He had a library that Robin would love that had huge window, and an infirmary with cabinets full of stuff that Chopper would love, and Nami would love the navigation room, and he could imagine Usopp and Brook having loads of fun in the game room that had few instruments and a table for board and card games, and he could imagine Sanji cooking in the kitchen, and Zoro napping in the hall because he got lost on his way to the training room, and Franky excitedly tinkering with the engine…

Luffy missed his crew…

"Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked, looking down at the shorter man who had stopped just before the end of the tour.

"Ah! Sorry Torao," Luffy said with a bright smile, "I was just thinking about my crew." 

Law could see the grief and loneliness in the other's eyes, but also his hope and love for the future. Were he a less observant man, he might have thought that it was a false smile the younger had forced, but the truth was that he had accepted the past and was happy regardless. And his smile was all the brighter for it. The expression stole Law's breath with all the subtlety of a punch to the gut.

"Torao? Traffy?" Luffy face filled with concern, as he placed his hand on the older's shoulder. "You ok?"

Law stammered a little before clearing his throat and looking away, slight blush dusting his cheeks, "I'm fine Mugiwara-ya. Anyway this is my room right here." He said, opening the door in front of them.

Luffy immediately rushed in and jumped on the bed with a laugh. He grabbed a pillow and held it to his face, taking a deep breath in. It smelled like Torao.

Law watched his antics with a slight smile, thinking how cute the Strawhatted captain is. Though the shameless way he was sniffing Law's pillow was triggering a different thought.

Luffy felt a shift in Law's mood and looked up to see golden eyes filled with a hunger that Luffy was still relatively new to. He felt trapped by the lustful gaze, and felt his body react, and Luffy found himself thinking about that night a month ago.

Law moved forward until he reached his bed, shedding his top as he watched Luffy watch him, watching the way brown eyes traced his tattoos.

Luffy couldn't move, didn't want to move as Traffy crawled towards him on the bed. He felt like prey caught in a trap, and strangely, it only made him more excited for whatever Law was about to do to him.

"Do you like my smell?" Law asked, as he grabbed the hand that still held his pillow. He watched the younger swallow in anticipation. Luffy could only nod dumbly in response.

Making the hand he held release the pillow, Law guided it to the growing bulge in the others pants, making Luffy groan at the contact on his semi-hard dick.

"Is that all it takes to get you hard for me?" He whispered in Luffy's ear, feeling him shudder at the near contact.

"N-no," Luffy said, starting to breathe heavier.

"No?" Law asked, a little surprised.

"Y-your eyes, how you look at me, like prey," Luffy said, trying to find the right words.

"Is that how you want me to treat you? Like an animal caught in my trap?" Law watched the reactions to his words and got his answer.

Yes.

"Want me to tie you up, exposed and vulnerable?" Law asked, trying to keep his own voice level and emphasizing his words with a nip to the ear, earning him a moan in response.

The gasps and moans Luffy was starting to make were music to Law's ears, drawing a few from his own throat in response.

"Yes, that…" Luffy moaned out, palming his own growing erection under Law's guidance. He felt his dick twitch when Law growled directly in his ear.

"You can do better than that." Law said teasingly, wanting the smaller captain to beg.

"W-want that, want Torao to hold me down."

"Ask nicely." Luffy groaned in a mix of annoyance and arousal at the command.

"P-please, Traffy, hold me down, make me yours." Luffy was almost surprised at himself, he hated the idea of being restricted, owned, or controlled, except, it seems, when it comes to sex with Law… Then it makes him so fucking hot.

Law grabbed both of Mugiwara-ya's hands with one of his, the rubber wrists giving way to allow one hand to grip them both tightly. The other moving to support Law's weight as he moved Strawhat from sitting to lying on his back underneath an incredibly horny Torao.

Lips crashed together hungrily. Luffy thrust his hips up to try and get some friction, which caused Law to growl and bite at his lip.

Law moved his hand from beside Luffy's head to his hips to hold them still, sinking just a little into the rubber flesh because of his weight.

It made Law stop for a second in surprise, afterall, he's supposed to feel hard, ungiving bone. But instead he felt the hard bone give a little under his hand.

"Rubber." Was all Luffy said when he noticed Traffy hesitate.

"Your body is so fascinating," was all Law said before returning to his task of teasing the shit out of the smaller captain. Kissing, sucking, licking, and biting him all over his face, ears, neck, and chest.

Lifting his hand off the other's waist for a second, he created a room and shambled off their clothes and brought the lube to him. Then, grabbing the rubber waist, he flipped Luffy over without releasing his arms, causing them to twist together.

Luffy moaned at the rough treatment, startling slightly when he felt something cold drip down his crack.

"Lube." Was Law's simple answer to the unvoiced question.

Law paused for a second, thinking, then grabbed the twisted arms in his grasp with both hands and pulled them back so he could tie them together. He then brought them further back, stretching past Luffy's cute ass, and releasing them so they slapped the back of Luffy's knees. 

He took a second to admire the sight that was his rival captain.

Now Law could use both his hands to hold Luffy's slim but muscular waist while he fucked Luffy's cute ass.

"Torao, sto-..."

Law interrupted whatever Luffy was going to say with a hard slap to the ass, which of course didn't hurt, but it did make a loud noise and cause his butt to jiggle more than a normal person's would.

"You don't give the orders here. I do." The harsh, commanding voice sending a shiver of arousal down Luffy's back.

After that, Law only made sure Luffy's hole, and his cock were lubed up before ramming all the way in all at once.

Luffy threw his head back with a scream that came out as more of a gasp at the feeling of suddenly being full. He was trapped, tied up and completely at Law's mercy, full with Law's cock, and he honestly wouldn't want it any other way.

It didn't take much longer of being fucked so hard he'd basically folded in half, for Luffy to cum, untouched, the thought of which caused Law to cum too not long after, pulling out and painting luffy's back with his load.

"Fuck that was good." Law said between breaths as he laid down next to Luffy, who had sat up and brought his arms in front of himself to try and untie them.

Law couldn't help but snigger at the sight, before finally untying them for the younger captain.

"Yeah it was!" Luffy exclaimed with a huge smile, and wrapping his freshly untied arms around Traffy several times.

Luffy wanted to nap, but Law dragged him into the shower connected to his bedroom to clean up, and changed the top sheet before allowing said nap to happen.

When Law tried to leave Luffy to his nap, he felt an arm pull him back down.

"Torao doesn't get enough sleep. I can tell. So nap with me?"

While it was said like a question, Law could tell that he wasn't going to be given a choice here. And the strawhatted captain was right… He guessed… 

After resisting for nowhere near as long as he normally would, Law laid down and allowed himself to be held as they slept for a few hours until lunch time. 

A small smile on both pirates faces as they gained comfort from each other's warmth.


	9. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something before the new year <3

"They're so cute."

"Is Captain actually smiling?"

"I bet you would be too after a good fuck."

"Don't be so crass. Look at them, so peaceful."

"Just 'cause  _ you _ didn't have to hear…"

Law woke as he heard his crew whispering at his door and threw a glare their way, hearing them eep as they slammed the door shut.

"Torao? What is it?"

"Just my crew being idiots." Law said, running his fingers through the strange texture of his boyfriend's coarse, rubbery hair. Wait. Boyfriend? He means, he guesses that is what they are, but like, they hadn't actually said anything like that… Should he bring it up now? But this moment's so nice… no need to ruin it with serious talk.

"Traffy's thinking too much."

"Hey, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Luffy."

"Hm?" Asked Law, a little taken aback

"My name's Luffy. You should use it." Luffy said with a nod as if, with that, the matter was decided.

"You don't use my name." Law countered.

"Yeah… but it's different." Luffy said pausing to think how to word what he was feeling on the matter. "Everyone calls me Strawhat. But only I call you Torao or Traffy."

"So you want me to call you something more intimate than your moniker?" Law asked, thinking he's figured out what the other means.

"Exactly."

"In that case… How about Lu-ya?" He said, trying to use a smug smirk to cover his embarrassment at coming up with and using such a cutesy nickname.

"Yes!" Luffy exclaimed, giving his signature blinding smile and hugging Torao with so much force that it caused the pair to fall out of bed.

"Careful Mugiwara-ya!" Law grumbled as hit the rubber idiot over the head, not that it did anything.

"Noo, Torao's supposed to use the nickname…" Luffy said, pouting.

"Nicknames are for people who don't tackle their boyfriends to the ground." Neither pirate realising he'd used the term 'boyfriend'.

"Shishishi… Sorry Torao, I was just so happy I got carried away." Luffy said sheepishly. Law couldn't help thinking it was cute.

"Apology accepted Lu-ya, if..." Law began before being glomped by the rubber energy ball again. " _ If _ you promise to be more careful in the future."

"Shishi, I promise Torao." Somehow Law didn't believe him…

"Anyway, Lu-ya, I don't like ambiguity in my relationships, so I'd like to ask what you think we are?"

"What d'ya mean? Torao is Torao, and I'm me." Law didn't know why he thought he'd get a different answer.

"No, I mean like us, our relationship."

"Oh! Well that's easy, we're boyfriends! Right?"

"R-right," Law couldn't help but bury his face into Luffy's neck, "boyfriends."

Luffy hummed in agreement. "Love you."

Law stiffened at those two words. Luffy must've felt it, because he started tracing circles up and down Law's back, while whispering assurances that he won't lose him.

"Love you too." Law finally managed to say back.

The moment was ruined by a knock on the door, accompanied by Bepo's voice saying lunch is ready and sorry for interrupting. 

Luffy, of course, immediately jumped to his feet and rushed out yelling, "Food!" Law was just grateful he was at least wearing boxers.

Law followed after putting some real pants on, and a hoodie because it was kinda chilly.

Lunch turned out to be grilled boar and salad, which Luffy scoffed down in an instant, before asking for seconds, which Shachi had ready and waiting.

Law stared at the meat in front of him, then glanced back at his boyfriend. He should show him the best meat, Law thought.

"Nee, Torao?"

"Yes Lu-ya?"

"Naww, look at you two! Using nicknames and-" the crew member was cut off by Law's stare.

"Aww, come on Torao don't be like-" the other crew member was cut off by a stare as well, but not Law's.

Everyone looked shocked at the Strawhat captain's death stare that was even scarier than their own's. None knew if this was because of the actual stare itself or because they hadn't expected such a stare from the sunshine-like pirate.

"Only I can call him Torao." And just like that, the threatening aura immediately dissipated and Luffy went back to his third serving.

'Fuck, that was hot.' Law thought, unable to actually speak.

"Hehe," Shachi started nervously, "h-how about a game or two of cards?"

"Ooh, sounds fun! Let's go Torao!" Luffy said with the energy of a hyper-active toddler, as he shoveled what was left of his meal in his mouth and dragged him out the room down the hall to the game room.

Law was actually kind of surprised to learn that Luffy was ruthless when playing games, not that he couldn't have guessed. However, watching him revel in the other's defeat over a simple game of snap was kinda jarring.

Luffy also learned that Law sometimes likes to go easy on his crew mates. He saw Law 'accidentally' lean so that Ikakku caught a glimpse of his cards during a game of go fish. And he saw the soft smile Law tried to hide when she asked Law for the card that won her the round.


	10. Disguise

"Mugiwara-san?" Luffy turned to the Heart Pirate, who handed him a mask, "For when you fight." And with that, the pirate left.

Luffy looked at the mask in his hands. It looked so cool! Pure black except for red around the eyes. Luffy immediately ran to Law’s room to show him the mask.

“Torao! Look! My mask is done!” He said excitedly as he entered his boyfriend’s room. Law, who was sitting at his desk, coffee in hand and coin collection open on the desk, looked up as he heard Luffy barge in.

“Lu-ya,what have I told you about barging in like that?” Law half-heartedly scolded.

“Not to incase I cause you to drop or break something. Sorry.” Luffy didn’t look the least bit sorry, “But the mask is done! See!” Luffy said as he put on the mask, tightening the straps at the back to make sure it wouldn’t fall off.

Law couldn’t help but snigger at the look. Sure the mask looked cool and all, kinda… not scary… intimidating?, but since Luffy was still wearing his normal shorts and vest with sandals and even his straw hat, anyone would definitely be able to tell that it was Strawhat Luffy behind that mask.

“What’s funny Torao? I think the mask looks cool…” Law could practically hear the pout that was undoubtedly on Luffy’s face as he spoke.

“It is, it is,” Law said to appease his adorable boyfriend, pulling him to sit in his lap, “But your outfit really doesn’t match it. Anyone would be able to tell that it’s you behind it.”

“Wahh? But how? I’m wearing a mask, they can’t see my face!”

“You do know that there are ways to recognise someone other than seeing their face right? Like their height, hair colour, usual attire, or their signature Strawhat,” Law emphasised his last point by moving the Strawhat from around Luffy’s neck, to on top of his head.

“Torao’s so smart! I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

“Idiot,” Law muttered affectionately as he walked over to his clothes chest and pulled out an old hoodie, then spotted something that Penguin and Shachi had got him as a joke ages ago that he’d forgotten about. Oh, this'll be good…

* * *

"Torao? Are you sure? This seems a bit…" 

"It's fine Lu-ya, I'm sure it looks great."

Luffy finally opened the door from Law's ensuite, to reveal the outfit that Law had chosen for him.

Luffy wore his mask and a baggy hoodie, the one Law had been wearing on Sabaody, with the hood up so his face was just a black void with the red outlining his eyes. The hoodie ended at around Luffy's mid thighs, almost completely hiding the black pleated skirt. 

Law continued his gaze down, eyes lingering on the glimpse of skin for a moment, before reaching the start of the black thigh high socks he had given his boyfriend to wear.

That gap between skirt and socks teasing Law by drawing attention to Luffy's tantalizing legs. He wanted to bite and suck on those soft but powerful thighs. Mark them. Claim them.

"Torao? You listening?" Luffy's voice pulled Law from his musings.

"Sorry, what?"

"Shishishi, does Torao like me in this, that much?" Luffy asked teasingly, moving the mask a side, watching Law both flush from embarrassment and growl out an affirmative response in lust, as he moved to grab Luffy by the thighs.

Lifting Luffy up, hands on the younger’s oh so tantalizing thighs, and pinned his boyfriend to the wall, kissing and biting his way from Luffy’s mouth, along his jaw, pushing the hood out of the way and biting into his neck hard enough to draw blood, tongue lapping at the beads of blood that pooled there, drawing a moan from his fellow captain.

“I’m going to fuck you against this wall, then I’m going to throw onto the bed and claim those sexy thighs, and you’re going to love every second of it.” Law growled into Luffy’s ear.

Law’s hands had half slid up to grab Luffy’s ass, the skirt and hoodie bunched up around his waist, underwear quickly Shambles’d away. 

Luffy wasn’t able to do much except hold on to Law's neck as his own was attacked as if by a hungry animal, legs hooked around Law’s waist, as he was bounced on Law’s cock by the man’s strong tattooed arms. The only friction Luffy was getting was from the clothes bunched up around his waist, and it wasn’t enough, but Law made no move to give him more.

When Luffy was getting close, Law pulled out, and dropped him, bare assed, onto the floor, denying him his release. Purely to be a little shit. What could he say? Luffy brought out the immaturity in Law.

“Oi, Torao! What-?” Luffy’s complaints were immediately silenced by Law grabbing his face and pulling it up for a hungry kiss, stretching his neck, causing the bite marks to stretch open and weep blood, before the rest of his body followed, and Luffy got his feet back underneath himself.

Luffy felt the sting of the bite marks stretching open, it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, he was very used to the painful pull that came with stretching while injured, but the deliberate and rough yet soft way that Torao was treating his neck was heavenly.

“Torao… Traffy… That’s not fair…” Luffy said between moans of pleasure, “I want to-...”

“It’s not about what you want right now.” Law interrupted, grasping his fellow captain around the waist, and backing him towards the bed, continuing his assault on the younger’s mouth, jaw and neck, until the back of Luffy’s knees hit the bed, and Law gave him a small push, making him land roughly on the soft bed. “Now I’m going to ruin those pretty thighs of yours, just like I did your neck.”

It felt like Law had him pinned to the bed for ages, just biting, licking, sucking, caressing, his touches never straying from Luffy’s hips or legs, causing him to whine and buck helplessly, trying to get some friction.

After Law once again, slapped his hand away from himself, Luffy decided that was it. He didn’t want to be at Law’s mercy like this. He wanted to cum. So he grabbed Law around his shoulders and flipped them, so that Luffy was sitting on Law’s chest, before the older could even react.

This time it was Law’s turn to have his complaints interrupted.

“My turn.” Luffy said with a smirk, in a dark tone that Law hadn’t heard from his boyfriend before. It was aggressive, demanding, lustful, and Law instantly became putty in his hands.

Luffy had enjoyed being pushed around by his boyfriend, enjoyed letting himself be manhandled, but now he wanted to flip the script. And fuck if it wasn’t just as good.

Luffy’s smile was just as big and beautiful as ever, but this one was dark where normally it was bright. This wasn’t the happy, childish Luffy that Law had seen. No. This was the future pirate king, looking at Law in a way that made him feel like he was about to be devoured.

“Ne~ Torao,” Luffy began almost innocently, lowering himself onto Law, “what’s it called if I fucked myself on your cock like this?” Law was so fucked, the innocent tone with the foul language, seeing his adorable boyfriend wearing his jolly roger, the look of pleasure and lust on his face… It was almost too much.

Law tried to answer, he really did, but Luffy’s movements, rough and inexperienced, made getting out a full sentence nigh impossible.

“F-fuu… ck… Lu-Luffy. Shi~t…” was all Law managed to get out, hands gripping those lovely thighs adorned with hickies and bites, and now hand shaped bruises. Luffy enjoyed watching Law struggle to answer his question.

“You’re so pretty Torao,” Luffy said, breathing heavily, “Might have to make you my throne when I’m Pirate King.”

Law had never felt so blissfully dominated in his life.

* * *

Luffy laid his head back against Law’s chest as the pair relaxed in the warm bath, both of them spent and lazily relaxing in each other’s grip. Law cleaning and bandaging the open wounds he’d left on his boyfriend, Luffy humming some tune Law didn’t recognise.

Both of them content to simply be.

Law eventually pulled the both of them out of the water and threw a towel at Luffy, whose energy and excitement was already starting to bounce back, chuckling lightly as the childish captain fell over trying to catch the towel that had startled him.

The difference between the Luffy in front of him right now and that darker Luffy that stole Law’s control and made him enjoy it, was astounding.

“So… You tell me what happened there?” Law asked, still blatantly staring at his lover, remembering putting each and everyone of those bites all over his body.

“Huh? Oh, you mean when I got impatient?” Luffy asked, head tilting in adorable confusion.

“Wanna tell me what made you think it was ok to manhandle me like that and ride me without asking?” Law wasn’t angry that Luffy had done what he did, just embarrassed by how much he enjoyed it.

“Oh, so that’s what riding is. I thought it was but I was never sure.” Law went to interrupt Luffy, to tell him to answer the question, when Luffy threw his arms around Law’s neck and pulled himself up to whisper in the taller man’s ear, Law feeling again like prey in a hunter’s trap, “You did when you underestimated me.” Law barely had time to respond before Luffy was bouncing back off him, his dark sly smile replaced by his usual sunny smile. “Besides, you liked it.”

And with that Luffy bounced out the door laughing at Law’s stunned state.

“Fuck, what am I going to do with you Mugiwara-ya?” Law asked himself.


	11. Marine Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the violence and sexy murder times I promised lol. So yeah, it's about to get really dark, heads up for that.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Captain! Ship of the port-side!” Law heard the call through the Tang’s speaker system, and got up with a slight groan from where he’d been napping with Lu-ya. Actually napping.

“Fuuuck… “ he drawled out, rubbing his hands over his face, “This better be worth it…”

“Hmmm… Torao? Wha?” Fuck his boyfriend’s sleepy face was cute.

“Ship, gotta check it out,” Law said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, bending to pick up his jeans and then stood to put them on.

“Ship? Gonna fight them?” Luffy asked excitedly, standing to hug Law from behind, the bed giving him enough height to place his head on top of Law’s.

“Dunno, need to see who it is first,” Law replied with a huff of amusement.

“Okie, come on then. Shishishi.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, I’m coming…”

By the time the pair of captain’s reached the bridge, the ship was close enough to identify as a marine ship.

“Probably a supply ship for the nearby base,” said Bepo, “Sorry…” he added when he noticed all eyes on him.

“How close is this base?” Law asked.

“Far enough that back up shouldn’t arrive before we’ve left,” answered Jean Bart, earning a look from the navigator who had been about to answer.

“So let’s kick their ass!” Luffy announced excitedly, clearly pumped for a fight.

“Mugiwara-ya, this is my ship, you don’t give the orders here.” Law said sternly.

“But that’s what you were going to say anyway isn’t it?” Luffy asked, annoyed at the use of his moniker, but choosing to ignore it. For now…

“That’s not the point!” Law said agitated.

“Oooh, what’s this? Trouble in paradise?” Shachi asked teasingly.

The glare from both captains shutting him up instantly. Law didn’t appreciate the teasing, and Luffy didn’t appreciate the implication of a problem in his and Torao’s relationship.

“Umm, so… Orders Captain?” Bepo asked, getting the discussion back on topic. Law looked at Luffy with a raised eyebrow, almost daring him to challenge his authority on his own ship, but Luffy didn’t rise to the bait.

“We attack with the intent to steal whatever cargo they have on board.” Everyone in the room nodded. “We’ll surface next to them, then I’ll use my room to take all their den den mushi to prevent them calling for help as per usual. By its size, I think we should use Whale Pincer,” Penguin groaned at that, while Shachi and Ikkaku high fived, Law ignored them and continued, “Lu-ya, you and I will find any officers on board, okay?”

“This may be your ship, but I’m a captain too. You can’t order me around either…” Luffy grumbled. 

“But that’s what you were going to do anyway, isn’t it?” Law asked, mirroring Luffy’s earlier words, to Luffy’s chagrin and Law’s amusement.

“That’s not… Urgh! Traffy’s being mean…” Luffy complained as he childishly crossed his arms and turned his head away from Law with a huff and a pout.

“You look so cute when you pout,” Law said softly, putting his arms around his childish lover, pressing a kiss to his ear. He felt Luffy shudder. Luffy acted like he wasn’t melting in his boyfriends arms, and mumbled something about not being cute.

“Yes you are, you’re adorable,” Law said, pressing kisses from Luffy’s ear, down his jaw, hand moving to his chin, to turn Luffy’s head so he could press another kiss to his lips.

Luffy almost immediately melted into the kiss, turning fully and wrapping his arms around Torao’s neck so he could kiss him properly.

“Uh… Captain?” Penguin said, being the only one to dare to interrupt the pair before they escalated further, “Marines?”

“Oh right! Fight! Come on Torao! This’ll be fun, like Saboady!”

“Ok, ok, but remember, no devil fruit, you’re in hiding, can’t have them finding out you’re alive yet.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it Torao.” Luffy said, waving off Law’s words, leaving to put his disguise on.

Just before the Polar Tang surfaced, Luffy came back, his skirt and thigh highs showing the faded bites and hickeys from their previous activities. Law had to look away before he got too excited by the sight.

“Nice job Cap!” Someone called while several others whistled. Law didn’t pay them any attention, he cared about his crew too much to kill them for looking at what was his. Anyone else though…

“Surfacing!” came Jean Bart’s call over the speakers, and everyone’s attention was instantly back on the task at hand.

Law opened his room, and several den den mushi fell to the floor at his feet, then Shachi, Ikkaku and several crew members were replaced by confused marines, who were immediately knocked out.

Luffy was bouncing on the spot, watching the door, waiting, pumped for the incoming fight. He wondered how many he could knock out with his current conqueror’s haki control. He couldn’t just let out a wave of it because that would affect some of Torao’s crew, so he had to limit it to marines he could see, as well as limit the intensity, his precision got worse the stronger the intensity. He’s going to surprise Rayleigh with his control when he gets back.

“Shishishi,” Luffy laughed softly at the thought.

Finally the door opened after a~ages (It had only been a minute at most), and Luffy shot out the opening and immediately rocketed himself onto the enemy ship. He took one look around the deck, Ikkaku and some Hearts were fighting some marines, as others came up onto the deck like a swarm of bugs. 

Luffy hated them. This was the first time he’d seen uniformed marines since they killed Ace. Had some of these marines been at Marineford? He didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t care, they would’ve tried to stop him saving his brother all the same. Luffy wanted to squash them.

Luffy’s conqueror’s released uncontrolled as he spiraled into a flashback.

Law was immediately by his lover’s side at the first sign of distress, disappointed in himself for not predicting such a reaction. Of course he wasn’t over the trauma of Marineford yet! Of course seeing marines again, even over half-a-year later, would be a trigger! Especially as this was the first time since the war!

“Lu-ya, look at me. Lu-ya. Luffy. It’s ok, I’m here. I’m here. You’re not alone. I’m here.” Law said, holding Luffy tightly, trying to get him to come down from his attack. Taking note of the unconscious marines, and still standing crew. Luffy must’ve managed enough control to not affect them even in his state. “Leave us.” He ordered his crew, who went to take care of any conscious marine’s below deck, anf start gathering whatever cargo was on board.

“I’m gonna kill them.” Luffy growled, shocking Law, who didn’t expect it of the younger captain. His eyes were still unfocused, watching things that had already come to pass.

Suddenly Luffy’s eyes narrowed, and the pirate had moved, lunging at something behind Law. He heard a crash and turned to see Luffy stalking towards a hole in a wall, blood on his knuckles, oozing a bloodlust that Law hadn’t thought Luffy capable of. He knew the younger could get angry, violently so, he had witnessed him punch that Celestial Dragon, but this was another level. Law didn’t need to use haki to know that Luffy was going to kill that marine.

Law found himself getting excited at the thought, and watched in shock and awe as Luffy lifted the marine by his collar, and saw the marine realise just how fucked he was before Luffy pulled his fist back and drove it into the marine’s skull. Watched as the skull caved in, the neck snapping back so forcefully that the man would have been decapitated had his clothes not ripped first, causing him to be thrown to and through the ground, leaving Luffy still holding onto the scrap of fabric from the now dead man’s collar.

Fuck that was hot, was all Law could think.

Luffy, looked back at Law, expression immediately softening as he walked back to his lover.

“Torao? Are you ok?” He asked, concerned.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Are you?” Law answered.

“I am now. He was going to hurt you. Now he can’t.” Luffy said with a dark chuckle.

“No, I guess he can’t.” Law replied, lips turning up into a smirk, “Didn’t think you had it in you to kill someone like that.” They can talk about the ptsd attack later.

Luffy’s face fell as something akin to fear appeared on it, as Luffy started to stammer some sort of explanation, worried Torao didn’t like his darker side. But his ramblings were cut short by Law pressing a passionate kiss to his lips, before moving to whisper in Luffy’s ear.

“That was so fucking sexy.” Any worry that Luffy held immediately disappeared.

“Oh, really?” He asked coyly, smirking right back at Law, eyes trailing down to see the beginnings of an erection forming. 

“Trafalgar Law!” called an unknown voice from the stairs up from the interior of the ship. Seems that the captain of this ship had finally shown his face. The pair of pirates turned to look at the man who continued, “I am Commander McGuffin! Surrender now, and your crew member’s lives may be spared!”

“Commander? Tch, I was hoping for someone who could put up a fight…” Law said disappointed, Luffy nodded, agreeing with his assessment of the officer in front of them.

“You’d do well to not under... estimate… me…” McGuffin slowly trailed off, eyeing the state of the deck of his ship. Marines lying everywhere, a bloody hole in his wall, and who he assumed to be the pirate captain’s whore with had blood on her fist. He paled.

“What was that, Commander? I don’t think I caught that?” Law said, walking closer to the man frozen in fear. The man sweating like the pig he is. Pathetic.

In a single movement, Law cast his room while unsheathing Kikoku, slicing the man in half as he did so. Luffy yelling about how cool Law’s powers were.

It was then that Law remembered the idea he’d had about sharing his favourite meat with his newfound love. Perhaps this  _ Commander  _ would be dinner tonight?

Law quickly scanned the marine floating bisected in his room (Law didn’t want to eat diseased meat, whether it’d technically be safe after cooking or not), and found no pathogens in the man’s system. Perfect. Law licked his lips at the thought of a nice human stake. Perhaps grilled heart, his favourite.

Law swung to remove the man’s head, allowing it to drop to the ground, instead of float like the rest of his body. When it hit the deck, a wave caused it to half roll, half slide to Luffy’s feet.

In what could only be a panicked, half deluded attempt to save his life, he pleaded with Luffy to spare him. Promising all kinds of things. It was amusing until,

“I bet I can fuck you better than he can! Surely you’d prefer a respectable marine officer over that  _ pirate _ ? I bet he just sees you as his whore. I’d treat you like a princess!” Luffy’s face immediately turned to disgust, not that the marine could see that because of the mask.

Luffy decided that he was going to make this fucker realise just how fucking disgusting his words were. And also show off a little more of his more sadistic side to his lover. He wanted to see more of that shocked and aroused look on his Torao’s face. So when Law moved to kill the worm himself, Luffy held out his hand to stop him.

“I got this Torao,” He said before kneeling down next to the head, and raising his hand to remove his mask. Law, curious what he was about to do, stepped back.

As Luffy removed the mask, the marine’s face morphed from fear to pure terror.

“M-Mugiwara no Luffy?!”

“Shishishi, yep. I’m not supposed to reveal myself,” He flashed a cheeky smile at Law, “Sorry Torao,” Law simply rolled his eyes and told him to get on with it, trying to act nonchalantly, but clearly  _ interested _ in what Luffy was about to do. Luffy turned back to the bug he was about to squash and said, “But, see, I don’t like how you were talking about my boyfriend just now. So I want you to apologise to him. Perhaps if you beg sweetly enough I’ll even let you live.”

“I’m sorry, please have mercy! Spare me! Forgive my careless words! I’m so sorry, please, please don’t kill me. Mugiwara no Luffy, please have mercy! Trafalgar Law, please, I’m sorry, please forgive me. Mercy! Please spare me.”

Luffy looked as if he was thinking about sparing him. “Hmm, not quite.” Luffy’s grin spread across his face, the one that looked like his carefree sunny smile, but was dark and malicious.

“Please spare me! I-I…” Luffy had stood back up and cut off his words by placing his foot over his mouth.

“Lick it.” He commanded.

When the man actually followed his order, Luffy started laughing, and turned to Law, “Torao, look! He’s actually doing it!” 

“I can see that Lu-ya. Pathetic worm.” Law said, walking closer and hugging his lover from behind, “Are you actually planning on letting him go?”

“Shishishi, nope! He insulted you, and no one gets to insult my boyfriend.”

“You know he technically insulted you too? Aren’t you angry about that?” Law asked, amused by Luffy’s response.

“Nah, I don’t care what people say about me.” Luffy said plainly.

Pathetic pleas and cries brought their attention back to the head. Luffy decided he was bored of this and began to slowly apply pressure with his foot.

Law watched intently as the cries eventually stopped as he heard the skull begin to crack, glancing at the look on Luffy’s face as his foot squashed the marine commander’s head, splattering blood and brain matter everywhere.

God, Law wants to fuck him so bad right now.

But no, they needed to gather stuff and leave quickly in case someone managed to call for backup or something. So instead of fucking his boyfriend into the wall next to where he had killed that other marine, like he wanted to, he said, 

“Why don’t you go see what they have in their kitchens?”

Luffy looked hesitant for about three seconds, before he rushed off in the presumed direction of the kitchens, causing Law to laugh.

It was then that some of his crew finally emerged from below deck.

“You know Captain,” Shachi began, ignoring the squashed head, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh as much as you have these past few days with Strawhat.”

Before Law could tell him to shut up, Shachi continued, “I’m just saying that I’m happy for you. I think he’s good for you.”

“Yeah… I think so too…” Law said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he looked away, thoughts straying to the beautiful sight his boyfriend had just treated him to.


	12. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was on a bit of a role and managed to spit out another chapter so soon?! And an extra long one too?! Is the world ending?! lol
> 
> Enjoy <3

The raid on the marine ship finished up with little incident. Most of the marines were unconscious or dead, so there was basically just clean up on that front left. Turns out the ones who had been in Luffy’s direct line of sight when he released his haki had died, not simply passed out.

Law still needed to talk to his boyfriend about that. But later, for now he had plans.

Oh, and they sunk the ship, killing anyone still alive on board. Couldn’t risk someone having seen Luffy after all.

* * *

  
  


Law transferred the marine commander’s body to the Polar Tang so he could prepare it for dinner. 

Law didn’t really like cooking in general, but there was something about preparing a human that he killed himself that was pleasing to him.

Except Law didn’t kill this one. Luffy did. The memory of Luffy’s face as he crushed the man’s head under his foot made him pause the butchering of the meat in front of him.

Fuck that had been so hot. The contrast between Luffy’s wide smiles is just so… Mmmm...

The one that promises happiness, love, forgiveness. The sunshine Smile.

And the one that’s dripping with malice, the one that promises pain, mischief, violence. The Dark Smile.

Law’s hand moved down to palm at himself through his jeans unconsciously, bloody hand staining his front.

The way Luffy had stalked towards that first marine, blood on his knuckles, exuding power and bloodlust.

Law leaned back against the wall and brought his other hand to his face, tasting the blood and viscera that was on it from the body he was supposed to be prepping for dinner. Irony tang of blood with the almost sweetness of flesh.

Flesh hunted by his lover. Blood that had painted his lover’s boot.

Law’s hand had slipped inside his boxers, stroking his member fervently.

He began to suck on his fingers, cleaning as much of the delicious mess off as he could, enjoying the taste and the sensations. Thoughts of Luffy walking in on him right now filled his head.

Would the younger join him? Would he enjoy seeing Law in such a debauched state with the body of the man he killed cut up on the table?

Law imagined him walking up to him, taking Law’s fingers into his own mouth, moaning at the taste of Law and of blood. He imagined him kneeling. Imagined him taking Law into his mouth. Tongue working to clean off the blood that had transferred there by Law touching himself.

Law came to thoughts of Luffy’s face, a mess of blood, lips around his cock.

It took Law a few seconds to come down from his orgasm. He brought his cum and blood covered hand to his mouth and licked it. Few things tasted better than blood and cum mixed together. He wondered if Luffy would agree.

* * *

Luffy had easily cleaned out the kitchen before he made his way back to the Tang, deciding he needed a shower judging by the looks the crew were giving him. They had made him leave his shoes at the door so he wouldn’t track viscera through the ship.

It was weird for Luffy. He was covered in evidence of his violence, but the Heart Pirates only looked at him as one might a muddy child. Luffy wasn’t used to it.

Ace had never been able to look directly at him when he came back with blood on him, and he hid this side from his crew, so the casualness was weird.

He didn’t think his crew would leave him if they found out, but he didn’t really want to risk it. Plus the game of ‘Hide the Monster’, as he had come to call it was fun. Zoro knew though. Zoro always knew what Luffy was thinking, so even though the pair had never spoken about it, they had an understanding about it.

Luffy missed his crew… He missed Ace…

Luffy hadn’t realised he had stopped walking and sunk to the floor, sitting against the wall, hugging his knees. Nobody else was in this stretch of hallway. He felt alone. He knew he still had his crew, that he now had Torao, who was nearby somewhere, but in this moment, in this corridor, he was alone.

Tears pooled in his eyes and flowed down his face. Snot began to clog his nose, making it hard to breathe as he cried, face buried in his knees.

Luffy tried to keep quiet, not wanting strangers, Law’s crew or not, to see him in this moment of weakness.

It felt like hours later that Law found his boyfriend curled up, sobbing but asleep in that corridor.

Law felt his heart break a little at the sight, and bent down to carefully pick his lover up, and carry him to the bath.

Luffy woke up surrounded by warmth and softness, sitting on his lover’s lap in the bathtub, as Law massaged shampoo into his scalp.

“Toaro?”

“Hey sunshine,” Law said, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his cheek, “you ok?”

“I… Yeah…” Luffy said sleepily, leaning into Law’s touch, allowing his boyfriend’s presence to push out that cold, suffocating feeling of loneliness.

“Do you wanna talk about it? I found you lying on the floor in a random corridor.”

“Miss my crew. Miss Ace.” A few fresh tears blurred his vision as he spoke. Law wrapped him up in a tight hug.

“Shh, I know. I know.” Law said soothingly.

“I hate being alone. Always have. Being alone is worse than death.”

“I’ve got you. I’m here. And your crew is out there, getting stronger so they can sail with you more. You’re not alone.” A few minutes passed as Luffy sobbed softly in Law’s arms, Law muttering affirmations about him not being alone, now or ever again, not if he could help it.

Just like Luffy had done for him when he confessed his feelings for the other.

After a while, Luffy spoke again.

“Ace was my first real friend you know?” Luffy said, reminiscing about his brother.

“Oh?” Law asked, curious as to how the pair had become sworn brothers.

“Yeah… I mean, I always had Makino. She took care of me when Gramps was away. She ran the bar in town. That’s actually how I met Shanks,” Luffy started to perk up a bit thinking of his idol, “He was mean to me a lot, always teasing me about being a kid. It pissed me off a lot.” Luffy said with a laugh.

“Well how old were you?” Law asked, a playful smile rising in the corner of his mouth at the image of a tiny, grumpy Luffy.

“Six. I was a real brat.”

“You’re a brat now,” Law said teasingly, pinching Luffy’s nose playfully, which had Luffy struggle playfully, pouting and calling Torao a meany.

“Oh! That’s how I got this scar,” Luffy said, pointing to the one under his eye, “I was trying to convince Shanks that I was tough…”

“No, wait, don’t tell me you stabbed yourself in the face,” Law said, interrupting Luffy. half horrified, half amused.

“Ok then.” Luffy chuckled, not finishing his story. Law groaned.

“You did, didn’t you?”

“You said not to tell you…” Law put his hand over Luffy’s mouth to stop him from continuing, but pulling his hand away when Luffy licked it. “Shishishi. Anyway… Wait.. Where was I?”

“Makino, bar, motherfucking Red Hair Shanks, the Yonkou.”

“Ah, right. Shanks hung around for like, a year, it was great, he’d tell me all kinds of stories about his adventures. I wanted to go with him soooo bad, but he said no kids.”

“Which is why you felt you needed to prove yourself.” Law finished for him.

“Yeah! But in the end I told him that I was going to make my own crew and surpass him. Then he gave me Hat and told me to give it back when I became a great pirate!” Luffy said full of his usual sunny enthusiasm. “Oh, that reminds me. Nee, Torao, guess what Rayleigh told me when we met on Sabaody!”

“I don’t know, what?” Law asked. His boyfriend was so cute.

“He told me Shanks was given the hat by his captain! Shanks is so mean! He never told me that he was on the Pirate Kings crew! And, and, and, Hat! Hat was Roger’s! Nee, How cool is that Torao?!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled as he spoke.

“That’s incredible Lu-ya.” Law said, feeling a little stupid with his response, but that was a decently big revelation that Law needed a second to wrap his head around.

Law had known that Luffy had some connection to Yonkou Shanks, vaguely remembering that the man had referred to Luffy by a nickname, Anchor he thinks it was, as everyone was trying to get Luffy out of that hell. And he knew that Shanks, and that clown Buggy, were cabin boys on Roger’s ship, again, he heard that at Marineford.

He also knew that the strawhat was precious because Luffy had made a promise to give it back to someone when they became a great pirate. The younger had told him that himself when Law had asked why the old hat was so special.

The pieces were coming together. And they spelled a great future for the young pirate that Law currently had sitting in his lap.

“Ah! But that’s not what I was going to talk about!” Luffy said suddenly, looking almost disappointed in himself. “Shishishi, sorry Torao, I always get distracted when I try to tell stories.”

“It’s okay Lu-ya. Just tell me whatever you want to, and I’ll listen. I want to know more about you.” He said with a kiss.

“I wanna know more about Torao too.” Luffy said, returning the kiss. “But only what you want to tell me, okay?”

“Okay Luffy.”

“I did it again! I wanna tell you about Ace!”

And so Law sat there in the tub, with Luffy in his lap, listening to him talk about his childhood in a chopped up mess, constantly going off on tangents and having to backtrack to explain things. The pirate captain was no story teller, that’s for sure, but Law found his childish enthusiasm adorable.

Luffy’s been through so much, so much loneliness. Only really having Makino as a sort of mother figure, Sabo and Ace as the only ones his age who didn’t think him a freak, and Garp who only showed up a few times a year to beat the shit out of them under the guise of training. Then losing Sabo. Then being alone for the three years after Ace set sail. Then only having his crew for barely six months before they got split up. Then he lost Ace, his rock, his constant. And now waiting two years to see his crew again… It’s a surprisingly lonely life for someone as charismatic and magnetic as Luffy…

But the way Luffy told it, made it seem like it’s just been a long crazy ride. As if all this hasn’t given him a form of monophobia. As if he didn’t just have a breakdown the second he couldn’t see anyone.

“Come on you. Time to get out. I’m all pruney.” Law said, moving to get out of the tub, “Plus I’ve prepared a special dinner for just the two of us.”

At the mention of food Luffy was off like a rocket.

Law brought Luffy to a smaller room next to the galley that Luffy had assumed was storage or something. Inside the room was small but nicely lit and decorated, so instead of feeling cramped or claustrophobic, it felt cozy and intimate. In the middle of the room was a dining table set for two.

Law motioned for Luffy to sit, which he did, asking where the food was. Law sighed affectionately and told his boyfriend he was going to grab it now.

When Law walked through a second door in the room, Luffy caught a familiar scent. It couldn’t, could it? Did Torao know?

When Law brought a trolley of dishes to the table, picking up two of the covered plates, and placing one in front of Luffy, and sitting down in his spot with his plate. 

“This is where I eat when I want some peace while I eat my favourite dish. I hope you like it.” Law said, blush on his face indicating that he was nervous about what Luffy’s reaction was going to be.

After all, killing people was one thing. Eating them was another thing entirely.

When Law lifted the food’s covering, Luffy’s eyes went wide, then he immediately ate a piece of the grilled meat to confirm what he suspected, letting out a moan as he uncharacteristically savoured the food in his mouth.

“Torao, what meat is this?” Luffy asked, eyes narrowing, knowing exactly what it was, but wanting to hear Law say it. Law was thrown by Luffy’s reaction, the other had clearly recognised what it was, does this mean…?

“This, Lu-ya, is grilled heart. Does that bother you?” Law asked with a smirk to hide his caution. Luffy shook his head.

“No. I told you I grew up hunting my own food in a jungle. Had to learn to use the whole animal. But that’s not what I meant.” Luffy said, before putting more of the tender, grilled heart in his mouth, eyes not leaving Law’s.

“It’s… it’s human.” Law finally admitted. Law had planned for several reactions, but he did not expect Luffy to laugh and declare,

“I knew it! I thought it was from the smell, but then I tasted it and it’s sooo good, and I knew for sure! Nee, nee, is this from that pathetic marine from the ship? The one who’s head I squished?” Law wondered how his boyfriend could look so bright while saying such things so casually.

“I… Yes, it is. Lu-ya are you-?”

“Cannibal? Yep! Shishishi.” Luffy said, interrupting Law. Law’s surprise only lasted a moment before he relaxed and laughed.

“Only you could admit it like that.” Law said, before finally digging into his food, which Luffy took as his cue to eat like he normally would, only hesitating for a half moment before taking another plate off the trolley. “Go on, I cooked up the extra for you because I know you eat a lot.”

“You’re the best Torao!”

The pair continued to enjoy their meal, exchanging stories of all the different people they’ve killed and eaten. Connecting on a level that neither had done so with anyone else.

“Does your crew know?” Luffy asked Law as he stacked the dishwasher in his special kitchen.

“Mmm,” Law nodded, “They know, but they more or less ignore it. I can tell it bothers them on some level, hence my private cooking and eating area. Yours?”

“Nah. I mean I think Zoro does, ‘cause he just, like, always seems to know what I’m thinking. Nami says it’s kinda creepy. Shishishi. But he’s never brought it up, so.” Luffy said with a shrug. “It’s fun hiding it from them. It’s like a game!”

“Of course you would make it a game…”

“Nn. And, I even try to avoid killing in front of them. Obviously it doesn’t always work, ‘cause we’re pirates and stuff happens, but I don’t let them see me, like, enjoy it you know?”

“I’ll be honest, hiding a part of yourself doesn’t really seem like something you would do.” Law said, trying to imagine how distant he’d probably feel with his crew if they didn’t know, and not believing that someone like Luffy would intentionally create such a rift between himself and his crew.

“But like… It’s funny when they say stuff about how innocent or nice I am. When I really think about it, it gives me this… this feeling, kinda like how I feel when I think about sex.”

“Oh, is that so?” Law asked slyly, “Do you get off to it? Eh? Does it turn you on? Knowing that they trust you to be their innocent, happy-go-lucky captain? Knowing that it’s all a lie?” Law spoke, standing up and leaning over Luffy, one hand on the back of his chair, causing it to lean back slightly. Luffy swallowed hard, nodding, staring into Torao’s captivating golden eyes. “What about the acts themself? Does the feeling of taking a life turn you on as well?”

“Yes,” Luffy breathed out, expression heavy lidded, eyes glazed over with lust. “You?” Luffy asked his lover breathily.

Law bit Luffy’s ear lightly, causing him to groan in arousal, then whispered his answer huskily, “fuck yes.”

Luffy couldn't hold himself back after hearing that, wrapping his arms around Law’s neck and pulling him into a hungry, open mouth kiss, desperate to taste the remnants of their sinful dinner in his mouth.

Law moaned at Luffy’s actions, and moved to place his boyfriend on top of the bench in his little secret kitchen, and returned the kiss just as hungrily.

He’s never really like the term ‘battle for dominance’ when it referred to kisses, like what does that even mean? But with how Luffy’s tongue was trying to wrap itself around his, to force it to do what he wants it to do, he thinks he gets it. And in this battle, Law was happy to surrender to Luffy.

Then the two parted to breath and Luffy said those magic words. “Fuck me Torao. Want you. Please.” As he reached to unzip Law’s pants.

Like a switch had been flipped, Law regained dominance in the situation, slapping Luffy’s hand away from his zipper, shutting off his attempts of complaint by biting his neck hard, drawing a moan from deep within Luffy, hints of that delicious iron tang blossomed in his mouth, causing him to moan as well.

“Use your teeth.” He commanded Luffy, pulling him off the counter, Luffy yelping at the sudden movement, but clearly enjoying Law pushing him to his knees. 

“You want it?” He asked sadistically, “You want my cock?” Luffy nodded,

“Please,” he begged, almost palming his own straining erection, but Law kicked his hand away.

“Then use your teeth,” Law leaned down to hiss at Luffy, hand under his chin, forcing him to look directly at him, not that Luffy wanted to look anywhere except those gorgeous eyes anyway.

When Law roughly released him roughly, almost causing Luffy to fall over, and leaned against the bench with a smug grin, Luffy obeyed. Only Law could ever get away with treating him like this, because only Law can treat him like this and make him enjoy it.

When he managed to get Law’s dick out of its confines, he immediately took the whole, stiff member deep down his throat with the help of his rubber throat and lack of a gag reflex.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that,” Law said panting. Praising Luffy’s tongue and throat, alternating between patting his head and pulling his hair. 

And Luffy loved it.

Loved the rough and sweet treatment. 

Loved Law’s sadistic side, as he knew Law enjoyed his.

Loved the soft reassurances Law occasionally gave him, making sure he didn’t go too far, checking that Luffy was enjoying getting his mouth fucked just as much as Law enjoyed fucking it.

Law was so close. And Luffy could tell.

Then Luffy pulled back off his cock despite how hard Law was holding him there, rubber strands of hair stretching and snapping out of Law’s grip as he did, causing Law’s fingers to sting. Before staring in his eyes, and demanding to be fucked now.

“Fine, I’ll fuck that attitude right out of you.” Law said with a lustful smirk as he proceeded to use his room to place Luffy on the counter, leaving his pants on the floor, bringing a bottle of suitable oil to his hands, and shoving himself between Luffy’s legs.

“This what you wanted?” He said, biting Luffy’s ear and neck, as the other was back at his mercy, melting into the attention Law was giving him.

“Yes. Please Law, want to feel you in me.” Luffy said, bucking his hips trying to get something, some friction on his member, while also going crazy at the lack of being full of Law’s cock.

Law took a few seconds, using his fingers to make sure that Luffy was ready to take him, before, “since you asked so nicely,” He breathed into Luffy as he pushed into him, giving Luffy the sensation he was craving.

“Mmm, so~ good, love this, Torao~...” Luffy moaned.

Law barely gave him a moment to adjust, knowing that Luffy’s rubber body could take it, before he started thrusting into him hard, driving Luffy into the counter.

The pair lost themselves in their pleasure, biting, scratching, pulling, closer, closer, more. The room filled with their debauched sounds, the echoes of their noises only working the pair up more.

When they climaxed, the pair stayed there for a second, breathing, holding each other, both with bleeding scrapes and bites reveling in the afterglow.

“Love you Torao,” Luffy said breathlessly.

“Love you too Lu-ya,” Law replied, equally breathless. “Now come on, we gotta take another bath now.”


End file.
